sorry
by pageslearntothink
Summary: Just in case: if I drop off the face of the earth and y'all are wondering wtf happened. Author's Note.
1. sorry

**Hey, guys, so I want to let you all know that if updating takes a long time, it's for several reasons:**

 **1\. I'm painting the interior of my house. I won't have much time to write.**

 **2\. I feel zero motivation to write for any of my fanfics (I only get one or two reviews on every couple chapters I post. I'm not complaining, it's just that I never feel like anyone's reading or appreciating the work I put into these stories.)**

 **3\. I'm going to start training myself to stop writing fanfics. I know I promised a lot of people that I'd never stop writing HOA the way it should be written, but the reason above is one of the reasons for this reason, and also, I need to start working on something original, and fanfics have always gotten in the way of that.**

 **Now, I understand that people are busy with school/summer/jobs and whatnot and don't have time to review, so I'm not complaining in hopes that I'll get more reviews. I just don't feel like people really care anymore.**

 **Once upon a time, I was like, famous in the HOA fandom. Lots of people read my stories and I won lots of awards and being in the fandom was so much fun, but since the show ended and people started shipping Jeroy and Willome and Walfie and Mabian and any other stupid couple you can think of, the fandom has died down and I've lost interest in everything except the characters. I am in contact with only two fans now, and they're barely even fans anymore.**

 **I'll probably get a hate comment telling me that I'm being a drama queen about this, but it's just that House of Anubis was a HUGE part of my life. When I was going through shit at 13 years old, HOA was one of the things I could hold onto. I made friends through this fandom and I started loving writing again. It may have ruined my life in more ways than one, but it's still a big part of me and I love it, regardless of the shit it became.**

 **So I'm sorry in advance if I discontinue more stories or if I rarely update. I'll probably stop writing for Josh and Alex as well.**

 **If anyone cares.**

 **But thank you to all of you that read and may or may not review and have stuck with me through all my horrible plots and terrible writing and horrendous character development and the crap I go through.**

 **You're the best. :)**

 **-Rachel**


	2. thank you

**Thank you, guys. You're all so sweet, supportive and understanding. Xx**

 **I'm working on some original characters right now. I don't really have a story idea, but the characters are in progress.**

 **Like I said before, I'm basically training myself to stop writing fanfictions. I still think about them and I still get ideas. So if I update anything, it doesn't exactly mean that I'm back, it just means that I'm here and writing a little here and there. :)**

 **Once I start writing some original stuff, I will ask for your opinions because they mean so much to me. Thanks for being so loyal guys!**

 **-Rachel**


	3. i miss this

**I've missed this place.**

 **So, I've been thinking about this for a few days: I want to come back and start writing fanfictions again.**

 **Not only do I miss it, but I haven't written in weeks and it's driving me crazy. It's kind of hard to write when you don't have any ideas. I want to try and balance fanfics and original works.**

 **You guys can help me with that. I need to narrow down the stories I write for. I can't just jump back into my stories again. Some of them are too terrible to continue, others I don't even remember what I had in mind for the plot, and you guys don't seem to like the others.**

 **I need your opinion on which stories I should write. I might not start on all of them again, though.**

 **My 'in progress' works:**

 **-A Love Like War**

 **-Bring Me The Horizon**

 **-I Swear on My Life**

 **-Like a Knife**

 **-Strike a Match, Make It Last**

 **Also, if there are any samples you'd want me to continue:**

 **Samples from Into the Future (that'd I'd be able to continue):**

 **-Tangled in the Great Escape**

 **-You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance**

 **-The Last of Us**

 **Stories I've had ideas for but haven't written:**

 **-Somewhere Down the Line [zombie!au that takes place along the same timeline as Strike a Match, Make It Last, only it's what happens with the Clarkes. Would include Mimily, Michael/Tara (a new OC) Jara, Peddie and maybe Jalice.]**

 **-Friends [Friends parody with the original HOA cast (so no KT, Willow or those people from TOR), my OTPs, plus a few OCs, and Piper will also be a part of the cast.]**

 **-Restoring Force [Crowns and Tears of Gold sequel.]**

 **-When Everything Turns to Gray [Alice/Justin oneshot.]**

 **-Lewis and Clarke Mysteries**

 **-The Jaffray Sisters Mysteries (which I'd probably change the name of that)**

 **-Eddie Miller Mysteries**

 **-And crossovers between the three.**

 **So review and tell me if any of those might interest you guys. I would really love to start writing these again, but only if you guys would like to be my readers again. Xxx**

 **-Rachel**


	4. gah

**GAH!**

 **I'm so aggravated with myself.**

 **I have zero motivation to write. I think I'm just afraid that anything I write will suck.**

 **I'm going to post** _ **something**_ **in the near future, I'm sure.**

 **And it'll probably suck. But I need you guys to bear with me. 'Kay?**

 **Plus, I just had my wisdom teeth extracted like a week ago, so I'm still recovering from that.**

 **But I'm going to write something this week. Probably not today, because I'm really tired, but if I do manage to get something put together today, then hey, yay!**

 **Sorry for saying that I'd be coming back and then disappearing again. Bleh.**

 **Xx Love you, guys!**


	5. not done yet

**Hey, y'all!**

 **So I noticed that maybe a few of you were confused by the ending of** _ **A Love like War**_ **, well...the story isn't over yet. I thought I made that clear. I'm working on the outline for the last installment of the trilogy right now. I'm going to start writing the first chapter of the story tonight or tomorrow. :)**

 **Keep an eye out for it:** _ **My Love Will Not Let You Down**_

 **Also, pretend Chapter 3:** _ **i miss this**_ **never happened.**

 **I'm going to work on** _ **Strike a Match, Make It Last**_ **,** _ **I Swear on My Life**_ **, and publish** _ **Somewhere down the Line**_ **and** _ **When Everything**_ **Turns** _ **to Gray**_ **, eventually. :D**

 **I'm going to have to do some major outlining/brainstorming for** _ **Bring Me the Horizon**_ **,** _ **Like a Knife**_ **,** _ **You Should've Killed Me When You Had the Chance**_ **and** _ **Tangled in the Great Escape**_ **before I can continue any of them.**

 **And I'll write samples for the** _ **Lewis & Clarke**_ **,** _ **The Jaffray Sisters**_ **and the** _ **Eddie Miller**_ **mysteries before I write anything for those.**

 **Is everyone cool with that?**

 **Again, I'm thinking about starting a blog but I probably won't go through with it.**

 **I'm gonna color my hair plurple! Yay or nay? Keep an eye on my Instagram for a picture of it once I get it done: _pageslearntothink_**

 **I also bought one of Juliet's dresses right out of her closet so... ;P**

 **-Rachel**


	6. how to praise writers and influence fics

**Y'all know that I love writing fanfics and I do not at all want to leave you guys hanging. I'm hoping that this might encourage some of you to give me feedback, so I can have the motivation to write again. Don't take this the wrong way though, I do appreciate even the shortest reviews, they just don't drive me to write more. :/**

 **Stole a few points from icybluepenguin on Tumblr:**

Writers deserve all the love they can get. Likes, reblogs, comments, messages, these are the lifeblood of writers. They are proof that people are reading, that they're enjoying, and that they want more.

But maybe readers don't know what to say. Maybe you're new to reading fan fiction, shy, or just not sure how to say what you want to say.

Let me start by saying, _no matter how popular the writer or how cool you think they are,_ everyone loves a compliment. If you're worried about sounding silly or bothering people, let me assure you- a message will make your writer do a happy dance (depending on the writer, they may _actually_ get up and dance. I have.)

Here's the basic ways of communicating with writers on FanFiction:

 **Favorites and Follows** \- these are great, they're the high-fives in this world. They're the "hey, nice" nod.  
 **Reviews** \- these are the thing that keeps us going.

So, that's all good, but what do you actually SAY to writers? It doesn't have to be much or take a lot of time.

A simple "This is great/funny/hot!" is wonderful. "Best fic I've read this week!" "Funny as hell and cute too." "I can't wait for more of this." "I hope you keep going!" These are great.

Even better is specific feedback. We _love_ specific feedback, because it tells us what readers liked and what they didn't. Want to influence our next fic? Tell us what you liked about this one and I bet you it will keep showing up! Specific feedback is just telling the writer what you liked. It doesn't have to be long or complicated, either. (But if you write a lot, we will love you so much.)

Was there a character you liked? Talk about them: "I love how you wrote X" "Y was so funny!" "OMG I wanted to STRANGLE Q!" "You can really feel X's frustration." "Y has so much depth, they're a really well-rounded character." "R says so much with so few words, it's amazing."

What about a part or line you enjoyed? "That bit in the park- LOVE IT." "I have never read a better description of a cup of tea." "The way you wrote about his fear, that was heartbreaking."

Was there a part that made you feel something? Happy, sad, angry? "That last sentence killed me, he's so broken." "I wanted to jump around when they finally kissed!" "This chapter was so tense, my heart was pounding by the end."

Did the characters or plot or setting remind you of your life? "I live in Brussels, that's just how that street looks." "When Y talked about R, I knew exactly how he felt." "You captured that lost, aimless feeling perfectly; I've so been there."

Are there unanswered questions? Mention how much you want the answers. "I can't wait to find out what's in the basket!" "That was a cliffhanger ending, wow." "How is she going to explain THAT?"

A few closing notes: be enthusiastic if that's your style, go crazy with exclamation marks, smileys, caps! Tell a writer if you're rereading their work- very little makes us happier than knowing our writing has the staying power for a second, third, sixth, tenth read. Did a reread give you a new insight or feeling about the fic? Tell us! We will be _so excited_ to hear. And remember, recommendations are wonderful- putting up a random post tagging your favorite writers or fics you're enjoying will show the writers that they're writing is more than a flash in the opan and they'll get some new readers too!

We can't do this writing thing without you guys. So thank you so much! Without readers, we're just talking to ourselves. We love and appreciate you for reading- but we need to know you're doing it. We need feedback like we need air. Don't let your favorite writers suffocate! :)


End file.
